Bella's triplets
by writer2013
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant with triplets. Years later, he meets his daughter, Emilia. She is into dance and other girl stuff. Her brothers are also very protective of her. Will Edward be able to win back Bella's heart? And what about his kids?
1. Chapter 1

Edward left Bella pregnant with triplets. He never knew or he would have stayed. The triplets grow like normal children and are 14 in this story. Educational wise, they are far above their age level. They are in the 10th grade at their high school. Emilia May Swan is into dance, music and writing. She can run fast like Edward but is a little weaker than the average vamp. She looks a lot like Bella. Nate Jack Swan is stronger than the normal vamp. He protects his sister and likes to wrestle a lot. Joshua Matt Swan is as strong as the normal vamp. He can disappear at will and loves to play basketball. He also likes to wrestle bears.

14 years after Bella left Edward, Emilia's POV

"I'll be fine. I'll be back soon Nate. Don't worry." I told my brother.

I needed time alone away from them. I also wanted to check out a house I had seen a few days before while hunting. That meant without the boys. I raced off and found it in no time. I could see a girl with blonde hair working on a car. I slowly tiptoed around to get a better look at her. The house was huge and I wanted to see who lived here. For some reason, I was drawn to it.

She didn't hear me because I was so quiet. All of a sudden I felt large hard arms around me.

"NATE!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "JOSHUA!! HELP!!"

I struggled uselessly against the vampires grip. I was weaker than others of my kind so I could only push him a little.

"Emmett put her down!" the blonde lady said.

I was suddenly surrounded by vampires.

One gasped and said "she looks like Bella."

He did put me down and I took one look at the blonde lady before shooting off like a bottle rocket. They weren't pursuing. As I raced, I ran straight into Nate and Joshua.

"Are you okay?! We heard you scream." Joshua demanded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got caught up with a bear. I took care of it though." I told them hoping that my face didn't show my lie.

Nate smiled and said we should go hunting in the next few days. Joshua and I agreed. We raced home to see our mother and ask, once again, if we had to go to school tomorrow. She was a vampire too.

"Emilia got into a fight with a bear." Joshua said as we walked into the house.

"Are you all right?" our mother asked.

"I'm fine mom. I am a little bit stronger then it." I told her.

She told us that yes we did have to go to school and that we needed to go hunting. We raced out to our favorite spot near a hill. I chased a few deer and a bear. Nate caught a mountain lion and wrestled with it for a while. Joshua and our mom each caught huge deer and a bear. It was getting late and we decided we should probably go home. I still hadn't mentioned the vampires I had met. That night I fell asleep thinking.

The next day still Emilia's POV

Our mom dropped us off at school. She didn't go in case someone recognized her. Fork's high school was small compared to other schools we had been too. I noticed a nice Volvo in the parking lot along with a yellow Porsche. They were nicer than the average car in this particular lot. The boys and I didn't have any classes together except for lunch. Oh well. Nate also had wrestling after school. I had dance and Joshua had basketball. First I had biology. I walked in and sat down at a random desk.

Class wouldn't start for another ten minutes so I decided to read. I heard the chair next to me and the two chairs behind me get pulled out. Someone sat down next to me. I glanced left and reached into my backpack so I could see who was behind me. The blonde lady vampire was sitting next to me and the vampire who had grabbed me, Emmett, and a blonde male vampire were behind me. Crap, I was surrounded. She smiled at me.

"My name's Rosalie." She told me.

"I'm Emilia." I replied yet I looked at her warily.

"This is my brother, Jasper, and my husband Emmett." She looked at me, "what's your last name Emilia?" she asked.

"Tell me yours and I might tell you mine." I replied. I had always been a smart a**.

"Jasper's and mine's last name is Hale. Emmett's is Cullen."

"Mine's Swan." She gasped and did a double take.

"Is your mother Bella Swan?"

That's it I'm out of here. I was a little shaky as I jumped up and raced out of the door. I looked back to see the blond male following me. I needed my brother NOW. I went to Joshua's class first. The bell had rung all ready. I walked in as the teacher was calling attendance.

"Edward Cullen." She called.

He replied then she looked up at me. I heard the door open and close behind me again and saw that Edward boy look at me in surprise.

"My brother and I need to leave. It's a family emergency."

I told her and looked at Joshua urgently. He was stronger then I so he jumped up and came to my side.

"We have one too."

I heard the Jasper guy telling the teacher. We came out into the hall to find Rosalie and Emmett walking into Nate's classroom. I raced in behind them. They were getting some pixie girl named Alice out of the class. I quickly got Nate out and then as we ran out of the school I filled them in. They told me to run ahead and for warn our mother. The Cullen's were close behind us as I took off running. I soon heard someone following me and I turned to fight. It was Edward, the girl, Alice and Jasper.

"Emilia," Jasper said. I growled at him.

"We want to talk with Bella." Alice told me.

"Not going to happen." I replied.

Edward looked at me. "Emilia, please come with us."

I lunged and was pinned down by Jasper. I tried to fight but I'm weak. I bit him and fought my hardest. He and Edward pulled me toward their house.

"NATE! JOSHUA!" I screamed.

Joshua materialized by my side and threw Jasper and Edward off of me. He disappeared again and told me to run. Unfortunately, being the weakest I was too tired. Joshua was gone, Nate was gone, as they were somewhere fighting. Jasper, Edward and Alice surrounded me and I passed out.

I woke up on a giant couch with a male vampire who I had never seen before standing over me. A female was behind him standing next to Edward. I got into a defensive position and he just looked at me calmly.

"She's afraid." Edward stated, "She's weaker than the average vampire and she's think we're going to hurt her."

How did he know that?!

"I'm a mind reader." He told me.

"We won't hurt you." The lady told me.

"This is Esme and Carlisle." Edward told me.

"I have to go." I said and walked toward the door.

"We would like to talk to you and your family under a truce." Carlisle told me.

"I don't think we should at the present time." I told them, "We should wait and see how it all pans out. I am not too happy with you guys myself, but out of all of us, I am the happiest to see you."

I turned and knowing me, tripped. Edward caught me though and told me to be careful.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the following day after I had seen the Cullen's. My classes were great and my dance practice had been rescheduled for tonight. I walked into the school's music room. I had gotten permission to practice privately in here for my dance. The door was shut and the stereo was on. I was twirling around and was dancing better than any human.

As I leaned completely back in an arch, I heard a gasp. I looked up to see the 5 Cullen's staring at me. I kicked my legs up and gracefully landed. Edward was staring at me shocked.

"What? I like to dance." I told them.

"You're amazing. Do you do anything else?" he asked.

"Thanks, yeah, I also like to sing, write and play music." I told them,

"Nate is into wrestling. He's down in the gym right now and Joshua is out on the court for basketball. You know, you look so much like Joshua. Except for the eyes. He's got my mother's eyes from when she was human."

"Yet, you and Nate take after your mother. He has her eyes too and you have mine from when I was human." He told me.

I gasped. It finally fit. Edward Cullen was my father. I had a brief off track moment and though of 'Luke, I am your father.' Type thing. I raced up to him and gave him a hug as I was sobbing. I than grabbed my stuff, yelled a good-bye and ran to talk to the boys. Shortly there, I stopped. Maybe I would wait a while before bringing it up.

I should probably let things from yesterday cool down a little before I talk to the boys or my mother. Nate came around the corner.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's get Joshua and get out of here." I replied.

"Agreed." He said as we raced towards the court.

I glanced back to see the Cullen's watching us. Soon after we got home, Joshua appeared next to me.

"We need to talk." He told me.

"What about?" I asked.

"The Cullen's. Let's go to the hillside and talk, Emilia." He told me.

We got up and raced to the hillside. He jumped right in.

"I heard everything." He told me, "I saw them going to your dance room, so I followed invisibly. I heard the whole conversation."

"You did?" I asked. His face said it all.

I jumped up, grabbed his hand and dashed to the Cullen's. Rosalie was once again out in front of the house. I decided to have a little fun and show off my power. **(just thought of this today.) **I waved my hand and her car turned on. She jumped and checked to see if anyone was in the driver's seat

"OK, that isn't funny." She called out.

"What isn't Rose?" the Cullen's asked as they appeared.

I made the car move on its own. Joshua and I were trying to hold back fits of laughter. I then made the alarm go off as the wipers were swishing and the cleaning solution was squirting out. We were just barely keeping our laughter in until Emmett ran and hid behind Alice yelling

"Evil demon car! Rosalie help!" he then realized Alice wasn't Rosalie and ran to hide behind her instead.

That did it. We burst out laughing and Edward was in front of us in a second. Tears were streaming down my face. Rosalie looked perplexed as she tried to pry the hood of her car open without damaging it.

"Let me try." I said.

She stood back hesitantly and I walked over to it. I made it look like I was flipping a switch under the part of the hood that was sticking out and I let it pop open. I then "messed with some wires" and her car 'miraculously' stopped going nuts. I turned around to wait as Edward read my mind. He then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked.

"This." I said and flipped my hand toward her car, it started to go all crazy again and Emmett screamed.

I gestured again and it stopped.

"It. Was YOU!?" she yelled.

"Yep!" I said "Should've seen your faces, priceless."

Joshua and I high-fived.

"Invisi-boy wanted to meet you." I told them.

Joshua was embarrassed that I called him that and therefore turned invisible. Everyone gasped.

"He must be wonderful at hide –and –seek." Jasper said.

"Only because he cheats." I told them.

"Do not!" a voice said.

"Do too." I replied.

"not"

"too"

"not"

"too"

"not"

"too!"

"kids, kids, enough!" Edward said sternly.

Joshua turned visible again and we both stared at Edward. I glanced at m watch.

"Ok, you've met them, time to go hunting or mom will ask questions." I told him.

Edward, Emmett and Rosalie decided to come with us. I pulled ahead with Edward. We came to a clearing and he pounced on a lion. I smelt one about a quarter mile north so I raced toward it. I was about to pounce when another one caught me by surprise. I normally wasn't allowed to hunt lions alone because of how tough they were. I cried out and tried to fight it but it had me pinned to the ground.

"Dad! Help!" I screamed.

It clawed my arms. He was suddenly in the clearing and he pulled it off of me. He killed it and then gingerly picked me up. I was crying in pain as he raced to the clearing. Emmett, Rosalie and Joshua were all there. Joshua gasped, and then went to get Nate and mom. Edward continued to run. He raced into the house and Carlisle took one look at me and then I was in his arms. The next thing I knew, I was lying on an operating table while Carlisle was trying to stop my bleeding. Edward sat with his hand on my forehead.

Once Carlisle had sewed me up, he allowed my mom and the others to come in.

"Mama." I whimpered.

"Milia, it's okay."

She looked at Edward and I thought she was going to start yelling at him. Instead, she raced to him and embraced him.

"Thank you!" she cried "If you hadn't have been there Edward. She might be…" she broke off.

Nate even looked like he had forgiven Edward now that he had "proved his loyalty" in a way. Edward began to tell mom how sorry he was. He told her that everything he had said was a lie and begged her to take him back. She didn't say anything but instead, kissed him.

"Ewww!" all three of us chanted. They broke apart laughing. I heard Alice and Emmett down stairs laughing. I sat up and jumped off the table.

"Whoa, you need to rest for a few days!" Edward told me.

"Don't worry. We three are amazingly fast healers. Give me a day or two and I'll be fine." I told him. "And if you don't," I paused, "bye-bye Volvo."

He gasped and I heard Emmett's roaring laughter.

"Emmett, you love your jeep don't you?" I called and he stopped immediately.

I loved being the evil little devil princess. I looked up at mom and she looked like she was about to scold me. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and she let me go. I ran down-stairs and right into Jasper. He still scared me a little and I took a step back. I was looking wide-eyed at him. All I could think was 'oohhh, crap.' I felt calmness come over me, but I was still a little hesitant. Alice raced up to me and dragged me into the living room. Nate and Joshua followed like two bodyguards. Alice sat me down next to Rosalie, who still looked a bit mad.

"Sorry, about the car. I'm actually pretty good with mechanics too." I told her, "Maybe we could work together sometime."

She smiled and, get ready for it, she hugged me! Rosalie, of all people. Hugged. Me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Mom came down then and told us it was time to go home. Our dad gave us a ride. I ran upstairs to my room and crashed. My room was full of music and dance posters. I had a violin in one corner and a flute in another. I could hear mom and dad downstairs talking something about werewolves…


	3. Chapter 3

EmiPOV

I awoke in the dark. My clock read 2:37 a.m. I quietly got up and tiptoed down the hall. My mother was in there talking to Alice. Jasper was there too, my father was not. I held my breath and listened. I couldn't hear him moving in the house. Was he out hunting then? I then felt two ice-cold hands on my shoulders. I squeaked and put a hand on my mouth a little too late.

All of the vampires looked up at me. I looked up to see my father standing above me staring down at me. He led me into the room and I sat next to Mom.

"What are you doing up so late young lady?!" she demanded.

"I couldn't sleep." I told her simply "Why were you guys talking about werewolves?"

They all exchanged looks.

"What?" I asked.

"Remember when I told you and your brothers about the shape-shifters?" she asked.

"Yeah. They turned into wolves' right?" I replied.

"Yes, the story is true Emilia." She told me, "They turn into werewolves." I gasped.

Now I was wide awake. I then heard a sound. I held my breath and they gave me a confused look. I held a finger to my lips and listened. I heard breathing. I jumped up and poked my head around the corner staring up at the staircase. Nate wasn't there. Joshua must be somewhere invisible. Edward gave me a slight nod and then stood.

He walked over near the stove then turned quick. His hands rested on two invisible shoulders.

"Aw man! How'd ya know I was here?" Joshua asked me while turning visible again.

"Call it sisterly intuition." I told him.

Nate then came running down the stairs. He stopped next to me.

"Hey Nate!" I said.

I got an evil grin on my face and then I tackled him. Jasper and Alice burst out laughing at Nate's surprised face.

"Wait. So why are you telling us about werewolves?" I asked.

"Well, because they will probably want to see you three after they know you're here." Mom told us.

"How about we have a little fun with these werewolves?" I asked Nate and Joshua.

They nodded and grinned as I was doing now.

"Make sure that you leave them in one piece!" Mom called as we raced out of the door in search of a dog.

We soon found a scent and I took off running. Nate followed. I found a sandy colored werewolf. He looked at me in surprise.

"Hey! We just thought you should know that we're here." I told him as I danced around him.

He looked at me confused. I tackled him.

"Time for some friendly fun!" I told him as we started wrestling.

Nate and Joshua took turns too.

"See ya dog." Nate said as we left.

We left that werewolf looking really confused as to what just happened. We raced home. The werewolf didn't follow us. We got home and found a note from Mom. She had gone to the Cullen's and had given us directions. I didn't need them but she didn't know that. We went and arrived at the mansion. Jasper and Alice were getting out of their car and Rosalie was working on another car. I led us out of the woods and Alice waved to me.

I smiled as she and Jasper led us into the house. Esme gave us each hugs. Emmett tackled me in a bear-hug. Our mother came down trailed by our father. We all smiled at her.

We left him in one piece physically." I told her.

"We're not quite sure about mentally though." Joshua broke in and told her.

We heard a wolf howl in the distance. I laughed and soon everyone joined in.

"ah, well. He'll get over it." Our mom said, "Or not."

Esme walked in and asked if we were staying for breakfast.

"Sure." Mom said.

Yes! Edward looked over toward me and smiled.

"I'm bored. Nate?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Can we please show them my routine?" I begged.

He was about to say no so I gave him the world's best puppy dog face.

"Fine." He huffed.

He stood and balanced me on his hand. I brought up one leg and touched the back of my head with it. I then hopped down and began to dance. Nate was my "partner" when I practiced. Joshua wasn't very good with balance. I heard Edward laugh when he heard this. I finished my dance with Nate supporting me by having one hand holding my legs up and the other underneath my ribs. I had one of my legs straight in the air. The Cullens clapped and I jumped down.

"That was awesome." Alice said.

"Thank you." I replied.

Alice was pretty cool for a pixie vampire. Josh then tackled me and we began to wrestle. Soon, Nate jumped in and we were all rolling around on the floor laughing. The next thing we knew, Emmett was on the floor with us! I shared a look with my brothers and smiled.

We surrounded Uncle Emmett and tackled him. He jumped up and grabbed me. I hardly registered it before he had raced out of the house yelling behind me.

"Mhuahahahaha! Now I've taken your sister hostage." He cried.

I could hear my brothers behind me and I giggled. I decided that since I was now being held hostage, I should enjoy it. I snuggled into Uncle Emmett's arms and enjoyed the ride. He had led them in a giant circle and we made it back to the Cullen's. I laughed as he dropped me in Mom's arms.

"Josh, Nate?" I yelled while going into the forest to look for them.

"Josh?" I shouted, "Nate?"

I got pretty far into the forest and still hadn't found them. As I turned to go back, a giant wolf came out of the forest. Two others were behind it. When I tried to pass it, it growled. I turned back around and there were more staring at me. I was surrounded. Just as I was about to run, one of them pounced on me. I screamed and he growled louder. Maybe we shouldn't have messed with the werewolves.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I screamed again. I then heard a loud growl and looked up to see Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and Dad running toward us. The other wolves barred their way as I fought to get up. With me weaker I couldn't push the wolf off. It growled again and stuck its nose into my face. I shrunk back...

**sorry, it was getting kind of long and I'm not sure what to do next. Any suggestions? Review if you do or if u just want to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

EmiPOV

"Uh, oh." I said quietly.

The wolf almost grinned. I heard my family growling. Another wolf came over and sniffed me then the first wolf got off. I stood up and watched them as I slowly inched toward my father.

When I got close enough, Uncle Emmett snatched me up and placed me behind them as they went into defense positions. The wolf that had been on top of me looked at me again and grinned. I looked at Edward. He was watching the wolf closest to us.

"We're not on the reservation. She didn't know about the treaty and it won't happen again. I promise you." He told them.

The front wolf nodded and they turned and walked away.

"Would anyone care to explain what just happened?" I asked.

"Back at the house, we'll need to tell your mother and brothers as well."

Edward took off and I followed with Emmett and Jasper behind me. We got to the house and the boys were there.

"What happened?" my mother asked.

"I almost got killed, I think." I told her

Nate growled and was immediately by my left side and Joshua was on my right.

"She accidently ran over the treaty line. The wolves found her but the alpha, Jacob Black, let her go." Edward told everyone.

"Jacob Black's a werewolf?" my mother asked.

Edward nodded.

"You knew him Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Not well, I talked to him a little bit but he started to ignore me so we went our separate ways." Mom replied.

"Okay then, what treaty?" I asked.

The Cullen's, and mom, began to explain.

"Mom, I think we need to go over this whole 'not talking to strangers' thing again." I told her.

She looked confused.

"Why? You three already know not to talk to strangers." She replied.

"I know. But I'm worried about you. If you go off and talk to every person you see, something is going to happen. You shouldn't talk to strangers. This is a classic example. You meet someone who says he is your nice, HUMAN, friend. And then he turns out to be a werewolf. NOT HUMAN!!!" I cried.

She stared at me for a moment and then cracked up laughing.

"I don't know what I'm feeding you guys, but I obviously need to stop feeding you whatever it is." She told me.

I grinned.

"You know you love us Mom." Joshua said.

She just shook her head.

"You mean everything you've ever told us is a LIE!?!?!" I cried, feigning hurt.

She laughed. Nate and Joshua ran upstairs and I raced after them.

"Not fair!! Where are you guys going anyway?" I asked.

No answer. I passed a closet and the door opened slightly. I turned around and walked back. I slowly opened the door….

And was tackled. The boy's were hiding in the closet and had tackled me. How could I not have seen this coming? I rolled my eyes and walked away like a good mature young lady is supposed to do. My mother was smiling at me for the way I behaved until the boys opened their doors.

Each had a bucket of half bird seeds, half peanut butter above their doors. When they opened them, the peanut butter came down since it was on the top and splattered all over them. The bird seeds then coated them after. My mother stopped smiling, Emmett started laughing. And I? I ran from the human bird feeders. "What am I going to do with you?" my mom asked. "Love me and feed me." I replied as I ran past.


	5. Chapter 5

Emi POV

They caught me and then smothered me in peanut butter hugs. I turned on them.

"You got Peanut butter in. MY. HAIR!" I screamed. Yes I know I can be just like Rosalie sometimes.

They looked scared and they should have been. Very, scared. I ran at them and chased them all the way home. Emmett grinned at us and was about to get in the fight when Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. I tackled the boys but soon it turned into a playful fight. We once again rolled around on the ground until mom pulled us apart.

"Please, go take showers. You smell awful." She told us. She held her breath.

We grinned and parted ways.

"Love you too mom!" I called.

After I finished my shower, I dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and went into the living room and my wet curls hung around my shoulders. Edward came in and sat next to me. He put his hand in his lap. I decided to mess with him so I did the same. He sighed and so did I. He moved to look at me and I turned towards him, copying his facial expression.

"Um," he started.

I flashed a grin.

"Um." I said back at him.

"Are you copying me?" he asked.

"Are you copying me?" I replied.

He groaned and I hear Emmett laugh from upstairs.

"Emilia…" he started.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I want to talk to you." He said, "Can we go hunting?"

"Sure." I replied.

I jumped up and gave him a picture of the hills where Josh and I go when we need to talk. I've taken Nate there a few times before as well.

"Race you." I said.

I ran out the door with him following. When we got close to the hills though, he took my hand and changed directions. He led me up the side of a mountain and into a meadow. I gasped.

"It's beautiful." I told him.

"I brought your mother here." He said. I smiled at the thought and sat down in the middle of the meadow. He came and sat down next to me.

"I can't believe you are really here." I said.

"I know." He whispered.

I lied down and let the sun fall on me. He sat sparkling next to me, but I was used to it from my mother.

"Why did you leave? Mom said that you didn't love her anymore and that she never got a chance to tell you that she was pregnant." I started.

"What happened after I left?" he asked. "She told us that she packed a bag and left a note for Charlie. She went to take money out of her bank account and found that $2000 had been transferred in, but I'm guessing you knew about that. She used the money to buy a house deep in the woods in Canada. Then she waited. After a few months, we were born." I stopped thinking about the day.

"Go on." He whispered.

"We-we almost killed her." I said shakily, "If Nate didn't have the right venom, she would have died. We sat next to her until she awoke, the boys guarding me. Then we began our lives, shortly after Charlie died, we moved here. I was always daydreaming about finding you. I even looked online and did a search for you. Nothing turned up."

He sighed.

"I should've stayed," he muttered.

I felt tears run down my face.

"Why are the boys so protective of you?" he asked.

I shivered while I recalled the memory. I stood and walked to the end of the meadow.

"Our freshman year, there was a boy. He took an…interest in me. He would follow me everywhere. He even turned up at the house a couple times," I started.

Edward growled.

"One day, the boys were at practice and mom was hunting, he showed up. When he saw that I was alone, he broke the back door open and tried to rape me. I ran to the bathroom and called the police. By the time they got here, he was gone. They never found him." I continued.

I shivered again and Edward pulled me into his arms.

"They boy's haven't left me alone since." I muttered.

"If I had known," he started, "I wouldn't have left."

I smiled slightly.

"Josh and Nate might still be upset with you. They haven't really liked you from the stories we heard about you." I told him, "You're going to have to gain their trust."

"And why are you not mad at me?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"I've had dreams about you, snipets of your life, some with mom and some without. I've known for a while that you left to protect her and I forgive you. I saw you, I just had no way of contacting you."

He gasped.

"You saw me?" he asked.

I nodded.

"It think they started from when you were with mom and continued from there. I saw you with the family in Denali and you in Brazil." I told him.

"Amazing." he breathed.

"Is that why you brought my out here?" I asked.

"No, I wanted to know what you think is the best way to propose to your mother." He replied.

I grinned and sat down to start making plans.


	6. Chapter 6

Ed POV

The kids were asleep and everyone was hunting except for Carlisle and I.

"Carlisle," I called.

I was thinking about what Emilia had told me and had been paying a little more attention to her dreams. Carlisle appeared next to me.

"What is it son?" he asked.

"Emilia said something yesterday while we were hunting. She told me that the reason she forgave me so fast was because she had seen me in her dreams for years." I told him, "Carlisle, she saw us when we in Denali and when I was in Brazil."

"It sounds to me like she has more than one power. That makes me wonder about the boys, if they also have powers that they are unaware of. Have you talked to Bella?" he asked.

I shook my head as her dreams changed. She was dreaming about me. Flashes of girls with their fathers went through her head. She dreamt about me coming to get them and me sweeping Bella up into my arms. Then when I noticed the kids, I dropped to my knees and gave them each a hug. Her dream shifted to her being a daddy's girl. I smiled sadly at this.

"What is wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"She can block her thoughts during the day but not while she is asleep." I told him, "She is dreaming of all of the times when I wasn't there and how sad she was. Apparently all she has ever wanted was me here, with Bella and them." I told him.

"You're going to have to fix this Edward. I can't do much since you're her father, not I." he replied.

I groaned.

"But I don't know how to fix it Carlisle." I replied.

He just shrugged.

_You'll have to find a way son._

I sat on the couch and waited until the others came home. Around 3ish, they came in through the back door. Bella came and sat near me.

"Emilia has more than one power." I stated, "Yeah, the other one still confuses me though." Bella replied.

"What about the boys, do they have any more." I asked.

"I've noticed smaller ones over the years; they never grow too powerful though." She assured me.

"What's her other power?" Emmett asked.

"She can see the future in her dreams. Sometimes, she has seen the past. She saw Jasper once as a soldier in the confederate." Bella replied.

"Really? She never told me that." I said.

"She never told me either. She keeps a dream journal for the really important dreams. I found it once and it had all these odd facts." Bella said. She drew out what she had seen quickly.

_They called him Jasper Whitlock. Confederate clothing? __Civil war? Texan accent,  
young, twenties-ish, very polite. Changed by Maria, many horrors. Lots of pain… I saw him with Mom and Dad, he's family maybe? He can control emotions. Goes by the name Jasper Hale._

"I questioned her about it but she just said she didn't want to talk about it." Bella said, "She had the dream when she was 8 so it scared her a little. She didn't talk for almost a month."

I mentally cringed at the thought of my eight year old daughter seeing Jasper's past vividly. She most likely had dreams of our families past. It was getting close to sunrise before we knew it. I heard the kids stirring upstairs and then heard a closet being opened. Alice zoned out, having a vision of what Emilia was going to choose to wear.

"Emilia, nice choice!" she called up the stairs.

I heard my daughter giggle and a few minutes later; she was coming down the stairs. I snatched up the paper that Bella had drawn on. Emilia and I had come up with the perfect proposal. I was having a bouquet of flowers delivered to the house. It told Bella to go to our meadow.

Alice and come along with Emilia and I to decorate it. I was standing there holding a single white rose and I had the ring in my pocket. When I handed her the rose, I would slip the ring on her finger swiftly. Then, I drop to one knee and ask her to be my bride. It was a simple proposal, not to extravagant. I left for the meadow and Emilia just smiled knowingly as I said I was leaving to go hunting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry! I know I've lost a lot of people, I can tell that from my stats. I was telling my sister about my stories and knew it was time to update when I couldn't remember all four of their titles. I'm sorry again! It's kind of shortish.**

Em POV

The doorbell rang and mom stood to get it. I smiled at Aunt Alice as mom opened the door and I heard, "Delivery for a Ms. Bella Swan." My mom signed for it and came inside. She was holding the flowers that Dad had sent her.

"Ooh, is there a note?" I asked innocently.

"Come to the meadow, Love, Edward." She read. I took her hand and led her upstairs where Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose and I got her ready. The boys tried to get in, knocking on the door and even sending me mental messages to try to find out what was going on. I ignored them as we worked on Mom.

"Go to the meadow now, we've spent enough time working on you." I said, "He'll be wondering soon where you." She looked at me suspiciously but I just smiled back at her. "What are you up to young lady?" she asked me.

"Just trust me mom." I replied. She left after some encouragement from both of my aunts.

"Why won't you tell us what's going on?" Nate asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." I replied. Emmett and Jasper came over and the boys wrestled with them for the next hour while Rose and Alice did my nails, make-up and hair. We all froze when the door swung open. My mom was standing there smiling with Dad standing next to her.

"She said 'yes'!" he stated.

"Said yes to what?" Joshua asked.

"Dad proposed to mom, and apparently she said yes." I replied. The boys were somewhat wary of the two of them getting married but neither voiced their opinions.

_Are you sure about this? _Nate asked me in my mind.

_Well Mom's happy. Can't you tell and he seems honest. _I replied. I had Mom's power so I was blocking Dad from our conversation.

"What are you three doing?" He asked. Mom looked over at us and her eyes fell on me.

"They are talking with each other and it must be something Emilia doesn't want you to hear." She told him.

_I suppose we can give him a chance. But if he does something to upset Mom, I'm going to kill him. _Joshua joined in. I looked at him.

_Ok, that I can agree with. Sound good to you Nate? _I asked. Nate nodded and I released my gift.

"You came to a decision pretty fast." Mom noted, "Normally it takes a good twenty minutes for them to decide something." I shrugged.

"It was an important topic." I replied. We all sat down to watch a movie as Alice, Rose and Mom began to plan the wedding.

**I have the next chapter written. It will be the final chapter, I don't think I'll have time to put it up on Monday unless I put it up late but hopefully will be able to get it up Tuesday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**2 Months Later**

Em POV

_I have to say, I think this is going to be beautiful. Look how happy Mom is._ I told my brothers. I was currently in a beige colored dress that was floor length and was standing next to my brothers who were in suits.

_Just don't trip going down the aisle. _Nate teased. I glared at him. At the end of the aisle were the Cullen's and our father.

_Carlisle's walking her down. You two just need to go with me. Nate on my right, Josh on my left._ I replied. The music began to play and we started down the aisle. When we reached the end, we all turned around and looked back towards the door. The priest was smiling at all of us as Mom began down the aisle. When she reached the end, he began.

The wedding passed quickly and soon it was time for the kiss, Dad lifted her veil and kissed her softly as the three of us looked away. The music began again and we slowly filtered out into the cloudy day.

"Yay! You're married!" I exclaimed. Dad chuckled and Mom smiled. Esme looked like she would be bawling if she could and Alice jumped into the after wedding clothing.

_ I have to say, I think this will work out after all._ I told my brothers. They smiled and nodded their agreements. We went back to the house as a family.

**Since you all like Twilight, I have some other vampire books that you may like.**

**The Morganville Vampire Series by: Rachel Caine (1st book is _Glass _House)**

**The Carpathian Series by: Christine Feehan (1st book is _Dark Prince _although the others can be read first)**

**The Drake Chronicles by: Alyxandra Harvey (1st book is _Hearts at Stake)_**

**All of these series were very good. I'm not done with the Carpatian ones b/c there are 19 books and counting. Thanks for reading and for sticking with me even when I hadn't updated in forever! Thanks everyone!**


	9. AN

Hey all!

I know I haven't updated in _forever _and I am truly sorry. On many of my stories, I don't know where to take them plus I have about thirty beginning chapters for other stories saved onto my computer. I come up with an idea, write out the first chapter and then plan to come back to it later. (of course, that never happens,). On top of that, it's my junior year and I've been focusing on homework and grades so that I can get into a good college. Anyway, this is mainly to tell you all why I haven't been updating and all, so that you guys know. One thing that I wanted to tell you guys is that my friend, ExtraAuthor16 has just started writing on here and I promised that I would put her name out. I've started reading her story; so far she only has two chapters out. What I've read has been good so I suggest you all try it and see what you think. She wants to know what people think of it. I'll talk to you all later, I hope you all understand. Thanks!


	10. fictionpress

Hey all, I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm not sure who is left. I've kind of been moving away from the fanfitions and more towards work of my own. I have made an account on which is the sister site to this one and I have put up the first chapter of a novel I am working on called Kalthus. I've revised some of it but I'm hoping to continue adding to it and revising so if you read it and have any suggestion, please let me know! I've also changed my name to writer2013 but I'm not sure if it is showing up here yet or not. That's all for now! Thanks for continuing to be so dedicated even though I'm not always reliable.

Writer2013


End file.
